How Many Your Chocolate?
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Sequel to Ghost Hunter. Apa yang di alami mereka dalam Valentine kali ini? R&R please!


A/N: Hehehehe… Hari ini emang udah bukan Valentine's Day (udah kelewat jauh! Sekarang udah Maret tau!!)… Tapi nggak apalah! Sebenernya fanfic ini mau gue kirim pas 14 Februari yang lalu… Sayangnya, gue sibuk banget minggu itu sampe sekarang! Sibuk nyiapin (atau lebih tepat menyeret temen-temen cowok di kelompok gue yang nggak mau latihan) drama untuk pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia… Hueeeeeee~!! Oya, fanfic ini merupakan sequel dari fanfic-ku yang Ghost Hunter! Dan… fanfic ini jawaban dari pertanyaan Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-! Sorry, ya kalo nge-post-nya kelamaan! Ada masalah modem di rumah gue! **MODEM SIALAN!!! **Sampe pengen gue banting tu laptop sama modem. Tapi, gue pikir-pikir sayang juga… Udah beli mahal-mahal, tapi berakhir dengan mencium lantai dan berantakan… Mau ke warnet tapi jauh dan di Blitar tiap hari hujan deres banget! Ok, sekian permintaan maafku karena nggak nongol selama 2 minggu… Hope you're enjoying my fanfic!

**P.S= ada chapter bonus! Di chapter itu, ada sebuah pengalaman menarik author di tengah-tengah pembuatan cerita Ghost Hunter!! (huuuuuuuu~!! Siapa juga yang tertarik!!)

* * *

  
**

**= How Many Your Chocolate? =**

Special By : 4869fans-nikazemaru

14 Februari… Hitsugaya yang lagi memasak makanan untuk sarapan menatap kalender di dapur dengan tatapan nggak percaya… 

_Masa', sih?? Gue… gue nggak salah liat, nih?!!_

Gara-gara itu, dia hampir aja lupa untuk mengangkat ikan yang lagi dia goreng dari wajan. _Jadi males sekolah, deh…_ Dengan lunglai dia berjalan keluar dapur sambil membawa sarapan mereka dan melihat Renji yang lonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

" Yippie!! Valentine! Valentine!!! Yeaaaaaaaah~!!" sorak Renji sambil terus lonjak-lonjak.

" Hmm… Kau bahagia sekali hari ini, Renji…," komentar Byakuya sambil menikmati kopi yang di sodorkan Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang udah rapi ikutan duduk di meja makan dan langsung mengambil piring untuk sarapan.

" Ya iyalah! Hari ini, kan, valentine!" kata Renji.

" Valentine? Siapa, tuh? Kalo Valentino Rossi gue baru tau…," tanya Ichigo.

" Ichigoooooooooo~!! Elo tu orang jaman kapan, sih?! Valentine aja nggak tau!"

" Bercanda! Gue tau, kok, valentine tu apaan!" kata Ichigo yang langsung mengambil nasi dengan sendok nasi.

" Hhh… Gue benci valentine…," keluh Hitsugaya yang lalu juga duduk dan mulai sarapan.

" Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya heran.

" Udah tau sendiri, kan?"

Ichigo dan Renji langsung berimajinasi ria. Mereka membayangkan para fans yang bakalan memburu Hitsugaya sampe ke ujung dunia cuman untuk ngasih hadiah… Serem, ih, ngebayanginnya… (pastinya author salah satu dari ribuan fans itu…)

Byakuya meletakkan cangkir kopinya." Hmm… Berarti berita ini adalah good news untukmu…," katanya cool. 3 pelajar SMAN 13 itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" **Eeeeeh…???????????"**

" Di seluruh sekolah Indonesia… Merayakan valentine itu… **DILARANG!**" katanya sambil tersenyum. Gerakan Renji menyuap nasi langsung terhenti. Shock. Ichigo menatap Byakuya dengan tampang tidak percaya.

" Yang bener?!!"

Byakuya mengangguk.

**" Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!!!!!!!"** kini ganti Hitsugaya yang lonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Ichigo tersenyum walaupun dalem ati dia bingung. _Entah gue harus senang atau sedih…_batinnya. Byakuya hanya tersenyum simpul. Renji nangis-nangis gaje sambil gulung-gulung di lantai.

* * *

**Sementara itu, di Seireitei…**

Matsumoto dengan santai tidur-tiduran di sofa kantor divisi 10. Semenjak kaptennya nggak ada, dia jadi bisa bersantai tanpa ada yang memarahi. Hehehehe… Asyiiiik~!! Tapi hari ini… Kantor yang biasanya sepi itu…

**DRAP! DRAP!! DRAP!!! DRAP!!!** Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar.

Matsumoto bingung." Eh?"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!** Pintu kantor sudah terkuak. Dan terlihat disana… Para shinigami yang nge-fans sama taichou-nya…

Matsumoto terbelalak.

_Widiih… banyak banget…10…20…30… OH MY GOD~!! Lebih dari 100!!_

Sebagian besar para fans tersebut…………………… shinigami cowok…??

" Eh, emm… Ada apa ya?" tanya Matsumoto basa-basi. _Bisa nggak ya gue ngusir orang sebegini banyaknya??? _

" Hitsugaya-taichou mana?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

" Eh, taichou masih dalam misi… Mmm, misi ke dunia nyata…," jawab Matsumoto sambil perlahan-lahan mendekati jendela. Siap kabur kalau ada masalah! Matsumoto tak lupa memasang penyumbat kuping.

" **APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!"** para shinigami itu ber-koor bersamaan. Kantor divisi 10 langsung bergetar saking kerasnya teriakan para fans itu.

_Fiuuuh~! Untung pake penyumbat telinga…_batin Matsumoto.

" Kapan beliau pulang?" tanya salah seorang shinigami cewek. Matsumoto menggeleng.

" Nggak tau…," Matsumoto berharap para fans Hitsugaya itu segera pergi.

Namun…

" Ah, paling juga Hitsugaya-taichou ngumpet di salah satu bagian kantor ini! Seperti tahun kemarin!" celetuk salah seorang shinigami cowok yang udah menenteng satu buket bunga mawar.

" Iya juga, ayo cari!" imbuh yang lain. Seluruh fans itu langsung menyerbu masuk ke kantor untuk mencari Hitsugaya. Matsumoto segera kabur lewat jendela dan ber-shunpo ke divisi 1.

**" MAYDAY!! MAYDAY!!! PARA FANS TAICHOU GUE NGAMUK~!!!!!"** jerit Matsumoto yang langsung menyerobot masuk ke ruangan tempat rapat kapten sedang berlangsung. Para kapten yang ada di situ langsung meliriknya.

" Tahun ini juga?" tanya Soutaichou. Matsumoto mengangguk tegas.

Soutaichou menghela nafas." Yaah… Tak apalah… Sasakibe, tolong buat anggaran untuk perbaikan kantor divisi 10 dan 6 seperti biasa!" perintah Soutaichou pada wakilnya, Sasakibe. Sasakibe mengangguk.

" Siap, Soutaichou! Tapi, kenapa kita buat anggaran untuk divisi 6 juga?"

" Sebab, kantor yang selalu rusak di serang fans setiap tahun adalah divisi 6 dan 10! Jadi ya sekalian saja!"

" Tapi, kan belum ada laporan soal serbuan fans di divisi 6?"

" Sebentar lagi juga dateng…,"

Ternyata ramalan Soutaichou tepat! Tidak ada 1 menit kemudian datanglah salah seorang shinigami dari divisi 6 yang melapor soal adanya serbuan fans di sana. Hmm, kasihan ya…

* * *

**Back to… SMAN 13!!!**

Ichigo berjalan menaiki tangga dengan santai. _Ah, toh, belnya masih lama…_ Tiba-tiba dia di cegat oleh seorang cewek.

" Ah, anu… Tunggu, I, Ichigo!"

" Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo pada cewek itu.

Cewek itu menelan ludah sebentar.

" Maukah kau menerima cokelat dariku ini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

**" EH?"** _bukannya kata Byakuya di Indonesia Valentine tu dilarang? _Ichigo berpikir sebentar. _Tapi, boleh juga…Gue kan suka cokelat…_

Sesaat setelah Ichigo menerima cokelat dari cewek itu. Beberapa cewek pun ikutan memberi Ichigo cokelat. Ternyata Ichigo terkenal juga ya… Dia langsung dapet 10 batang cokelat!

Tapi…

**" HWOOOOOOOOOOOII~!!! MINGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gawat darurat! MAYDAY!!"** sesosok cowok pendek berambut putih jabrik-jabrik tampak dengan muka pucat berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ichigo bingung.

" Eh? Toshiro? Ada apa??" tanya Ichigo.

" Udahlah! Pokoknya sekarang gue pengen jadi Eye Shield 21!! Byeeeeeeeeee~!!" kata Hitsugaya sambil terus berlari dengan muka sangat-amat pucat kayak habis ketemu Aizen yang pake jurus 1000 bayangan.

_Ada apa, sih?_

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!! DRAP!! DRAP!!! DRAP!!!** Suara derap kaki terdengar. Benar saja! Jauh di belakang Hitsugaya, ada puluhan (atau bahkan ratusan) orang yang mengejarnya. Ichigo sweat drop ngelihat tingkah para fans itu.

_Gila… Ternyata jadi keren dan imut sekaligus itu nggak enak ya…??_

Keadaan Byakuya pun tidak jauh beda. Dia juga di kelilingi fans-nya di ruang guru.

Sampai sekolah usai, hanya Renji yang tidak dapat cokelat maupun hadiah. Hitsugaya pulang dengan 3 kardus yang berisi cokelat dan hadiah, Byakuya 2 kardus, dan Ichigo 1 kardus. Renji nangis-nangis gaje.

" Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Kok, nggak ada yang ngasih gue cokelat, sih?" keluh Renji. Hitsugaya meletakkan kardus yang berisi penuh dengan cokelat itu ke bagasi mobil sedannya Byakuya. (A/N : udah gue ceritain belum kalo Byakuya di Ghost Hunter punya sebuah mobil sedan sporty yang mewah?)

" Huuuuuf~!! Capek! Kuchiki, kita makan siang di luar aja, yuk! Udah nggak sempet, nih!" pinta Hitsugaya. Byakuya mengangguk setuju.

" Iya, sekalian kita shopping…," kata Byakuya.

" Dan ke BIOSKOP!!" sorak Ichigo dan Renji.

" Ke bioskop? Boleh juga…," komentar Hitsugaya.

" Ya, udah! Ayo buruan!" perintah Byakuya. Mereka semua langsung memasuki sedan itu dengan posisi Byakuya dan Ichigo di depan sedang Renji sama Hitsugaya di bangku belakang.

* * *

**10 menit kemudian di food court sebuah mal yang sangat megah…**

" Kalian mau makan apaan?" tanya Byakuya. Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji langsung berpikir keras.

" Mmm, aku ingin spaghetti dan ice lemon tea!" kata Hitsugaya. Byakuya menulis pesanan Hitsugaya. (spaghetti dan ice lemon tea? Ini, mah, favoritnya author!)

" Elo apa, Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya pada Ichigo.

" Mmm… gue… Apa ya…???" Ichigo masih pusing 1001 keliling.

" Kalo gue, sate ayam nggak pedes sama jus jeruk!" celetuk Renji. Byakuya kembali mencatat.

" Gue sendiri mungkin hot plant dan lime squash! Tinggal elo, nih, Ichigo!" kata Byakuya.

" Cepetan, donk, Ichigo! Gue keburu laper, nih!" geram Renji. Ichigo tetep berpikir keras. Gayanya udah kayak Einstein yang berusaha memecahkan rumus matematika super susah, yaitu………

1 + 1 = ??? (-dihajar Ichigo dan almarhum Mr. Albert Einstein)

**Kruyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk~!!**

Oh, alarm perut seseorang berbunyi!

Asalnya dari siapa ya…???

" Udah laper berat ya…………… Toshiro…????" tebak Byakuya sambil menatap Hitsugaya yang memerah karena perutnya bunyi.

" Eh… I, iya……," blushing Hitsugaya emang yang paling imuuut~!! Seorang pelayan cewek yang kebetulan lewat langsung pingsan dibuatnya. Ichigo dan Renji hanya bisa sweat drop ngelihat tingkah para pelayan yang lainnya.

Ada yang sampe ngejatuhin pesanan yang lagi dia bawa… (mana pesenannya yang jatuh itu nasi goreng seafood dan sup aneka macam jamur… Huueeee… Mending buat gue aja…) Ada yang sampe nggak nyadar kalo dia udah nuang tehnya kebanyakan… Ada yang sampe kepleset… Ada yang malah keliru masukin merica ke jus jeruk… Aneh-aneh, deh, pokoknya!

" Eh… Mmm, sorry, deh, kalo elo sampe kelaparan begini, Toshiro…," kata Ichigo minta maaf." Gue pesen soto ayam sama ice apple tea aja, deh!". Lalu Byakuya segera pergi memesan. 10 menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan 4 cowok itu segera menggilasnya.

" Hmm, sekarang kita boleh berpencar untuk belanja kebutuhan masing-masing… Kita janjian di tempat parkir! Oya, dan ini jatah kalian untuk belanja bulan ini! Masing-masing dapat 1 juta!" kata Byakuya yang lalu membagikan amplop berisi duit sejumlah 1 juta cash! (Byakushi~!! Buat kita manaaaa…???)

" Oke, kita kumpul di tempat parkir jam 5 ya!" mereka pun berpencar.

* * *

**Pukul 5.30 di tempat parkir…**

" Halo, semua!" sapa Renji yang baru datang kepada 3 shinigami lainnya.

Ichigo menggeram," lama banget, sih! Elo tu belanja apa ngerakit bom?!! Kita sampe jamuran nungguin elo!"

" Sorry… Film-nya bagus-bagus tau!" kata Renji sambil nunjukin belanjaannya yang berisi DVD, VCD, baju, dan beberapa video game. Hitsugaya tampak sedang menjilati es krim yang dibelikan Byakuya untuknya. Ichigo udah main game sampe baterai HP-nya habis.

Byakuya menghela nafas." Ya, sudah! Ayo pulang!"

" Ke bioskopnya?" tanya Renji.

**" NGGAK USAH!!!"** kata Hitsugaya, Byakuya, dan Ichigo berbarengan.

**" KENAPAAAAAAAAAAA……?????????"** jerit Renji dengan muka melas.

" Liat jam~!!!" kata Hitsugaya kesel sambil nunjuk jam yang ada di tempat parkir." **UDAH JAM SETENGAH ENAM, COY!! KITA KAN BELOM MANDI!!** Elo niat bikin orang seisi bioskop pingsan?!!"

" Eh? Ayolah……," pinta Renji memelas.

" Toshiro…," panggil Byakuya sambil terus menatap Renji angker.

" OKE!!" Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangannya." Nggak ada preman… Renji pun boleh juga,"

**" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH~?!!!"**

" Oh iya… Hot news untukmu!" kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai." Karena kemanisannya, Hitsugaya sering di cegat banyak preman. Dia sudah menaklukkan hampir seluruh preman di kota ini… Karena itulah… Sekarang……,"

" Toshiro… resmi menjadi **BANCHOU**!" sambung Byakuya. (A/N : Banchou adalah nama julukan untuk pemimpin gerombolan geng preman dalam bahasa Jepang… Syaratnya harus mampu mengalahkan pemimpin sebelumnya. Btw, Hitsugaya berhasil mengalahkan Banchou sebelumnya hanya dengan sekali pukul… Tapi, si banchou lama emang kurang ajar! Dia berani nyium Hitsugaya tanpa permisi. Sehingga… Hitsugaya mengeksekusinya tanpa ampun!!)

" B, banchou……?????" Renji nggak percaya. Kebayang nggak, seeeh…??? Siapa juga yang nyangka kalo seorang cowok super imut dan manis begitu adalah… **BANCHOU?!!**

" Yaaah…… To the point… Seluruh preman di kota ini sudah jadi anak buahku! **KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-!!!!!!** Macam-macam denganku… maka para anak buahku yang menghadapimu…," Hitsugaya entah sejak kapan kerasukan Hiruma.

" Eeeeh… mmmmmmmmm…… Gue tau…," Renji mengalah…

Semuanya langsung masuk ke mobil. Tak lama kemudian, mobil sedan sporty itu kembali meluncur ke jalanan. Sepanjang perjalanan Hitsugaya masih tetap asyik dengan es krimnya. Bikin ngiler aja…

Yahaaa~!! 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah!

" Waduh! Sudah jam segini! Bentar, gue bikinin makan malam!!" kata Hitsugaya yang lalu berlari ke dapur dengan belanjaan. Byakuya membantu membawakan buah-buahan. Renji membantu membawakan 6 kardus cokelat valentine. Sedang Ichigo membantu membawa 3 buah galon air.

" Apa makan malamnya? Laper berat, neh!" tanya Ichigo sambil mencomot cokelat valentine yang dia dapat. Yaah… Ichigo kan suka cokelat…

" Mmm, oke… Makanan yang cepet… Gue bikinin spaghetti aja ya!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan sekotak pasta untuk spaghetti.

Renji terus menatap Ichigo yang dengan nikmat memakan cokelat. Ngiri, nih, yeee… Byakuya naik ke lantai 2 untuk mandi.

15 menit kemudian Hitsugaya sudah menyiapkan 4 piring spaghetti di atas meja. Dilihatnya Renji.

" Kalau kau mau, makan saja cokelat punyaku!" tawar Hitsugaya. Cokelatnya kebanyakan, sih! Bayangin aja! 3 kardus!! Gilaaaaa~!!

" Mmm, nggak usah, kok, Hitsugaya-taichou…," jawab Renji. Padahal dalem ati, Renji kepengen banget!

" Yakin? Kalo nggak mau, tu cokelat rencananya mau gue bagi-bagiin ke tetangga kita…,"

Renji mengangguk yakin." Nggak apa-apa, kok! Gue malah setuju kalo begitu!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum lembut. Renji dan Ichigo jadi blushing. Imut bangeeeeeet~!!!

" Oh ya… Gimana kalo cokelat-cokelat ini kita bagikan ke anak-anak jalanan atau panti asuhan? Pasti lebih asyik!" usul Hitsugaya.

Byakuya yang sudah bergabung di meja makan mengangguk." Bagus juga! Hitung-hitung kita bakti sosial! Lagian cokelat kita juga banyak! Mungkin ada kalau 100 batang… Lumayanlah……,"

Renji dengan mulut penuh spaghetti mengangguk-angguk.

Ichigo juga mengangguk.

Lalu acara penggilasan makanan terlaksana dalam 5 menit… Piring-piring kotor menunggu Hitsugaya. 'Si pengurus rumah' beranjak dari kursinya dan mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor itu.

" Aku mau cuci piring dulu…," kata Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menggosok tengkuknya." Mmm, aku mau nonton TV di ruang tengah saja…,"

Renji mengelus-elus perutnya yang kekenyangan." Gue mau main PSP!!"

" Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar…," kata Byakuya sambil memakai sepatu.

* * *

**Jangkrik sudah mulai bersahut-sahutan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10… Bed time~!!**

Byakuya dengan mata tinggal 1 watt naik ke lantai 2 untuk tidur. Ichigo dan Renji tetap di sofa dengan mata tetap 100 watt. Hitsugaya mengikuti langkah Byakuya ke lantai 2.

" Selamat malam…," ucap Byakuya dan Hitsugaya pada Renji dan Ichigo yang lagi asyik ngunyah pop corn sambil nonton film di TV.

" Oh iya! Selamat tidur, Toshiro! Byakuya!" kata Ichigo ceria.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. _Gila… Jam segini ni anak tetep aja ceria… Dasar!_ Lalu Hitsugaya masuk ke kamarnya dengan belanjaan pribadinya. Di kamarnya dia terkejut.

" Apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Di meja belajarnya… Sudah tergeletak…

3 kotak kado!!

Segera di letakkannya belanjaannya dan membawa 3 kado itu ke atas kasur. Hitsugaya menggeliat sebentar di atas kasur dan meraih salah satu kado.

" Hmm, dari siapa ya?" gumamnya. Di bukanya kado yang terbungkus kertas bergambar naga itu. Isinya…

" Waaaah~!!" di dalam kotak itu ternyata ada 5 buah novel!! Salah satunya adalah novel '5 cm' (A/N : '5 cm'… Sumpaaaaaaaaah~!!! Novel itu bagus banget, lho!! Udah ada yang pernah baca? Ingat ya… Anak Indonesia wajib baca novel itu! **YAHAA~!!! **). Setelah itu dia membaca kertas yang di dalamnya.

Hmm… Dari Renji ya…?? Tahu saja dia novel kesukaan Hitsugaya…

Lalu Hitsugaya membuka kotak berikutnya. Isinya adalah seikat bunga mawar putih yang cantik dan syal sutra mahal berwarna biru muda. Hitsugaya segera mengisi vas dengan air dan menata mawar itu di sana. Hadiah itu dari Byakuya… (of course! Siapa juga yang punya duit buat beli syal sutra semahal itu?!)

" Ok, yang terakhir… Dari Kurosaki…," Hitsugaya blushing. Inget sama kode rahasia di cover diary Ichigo. (kalo nggak tau, baca Ghost Hunter chapter 9! *promosi*) Dibukanya kado itu.

" I, ini…… ini……," Hitsugaya memegang isi kado itu dengan tangan gemetar. Matanya terbelalak. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

Apakah hadiahnya…???

**" KAWAII~!!! LUCUUUUUUUUU~!!!!"** Hitsugaya memeluk erat boneka teddy nan imut pemberian Ichigo itu. Jujur, boneka itu memang imut sekali. Bahkan orang semacho dan sesadis apapun pasti ingin memeluk boneka itu.

Hitsugaya melirik isi kado lagi. Masih ada lagi rupanya!

" Wow…," ternyata Ichigo mengkado Hitsugaya sebuah keramik berbentuk naga yang sangat bagus. Warna dan bentuk naga itu sangat mirip dengan Hyourinmaru. Di keramik itu, tertempel secarik kertas yang bertulisan…

_Dear, Toshiro…_

_Happy valentine…_

_Gue harap elo mau nerima hadiah dari gue ini… Bagaimana bonekanya? Maaf, deh, kalo elo marah karena gue kado boneka… Tapi, menurutku boneka ini adalah kado tercocok buatmu. Yaah, kalo elo nggak suka ya nggak apa-apa… Setidaknya elo bisa ngegunain boneka ini sebagai pelampiasan saat elo nggak mood… :-p_

_Soal keramik, gue pikir keramik ini mirip sama Hyourinmaru, deh…_

_Dan dengan surat ini… Kami ber-3, gue, Renji, ma Byakuya… Mau ngucapin sesuatu……_

_Asal elo tau, elo nggak sendirian, Toshiro… Masih ada kami… Dan kita sayang banget sama elo… Jadi, jangan pendam perasaanmu… Kalau perlu, konsultasi saja ke kami… Pasti kami bantu!_

_Love,_

_From your friends_

Hitsugaya menutup surat itu. Pipi mungilnya mulai basah.

Selama ini… Ternyata selama ini… dia punya teman… Teman yang benar-benar sayang padanya…

_Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Apa itu karena trauma yang kudapat sebelum jadi shinigami…?? _Di Rukongai dulu, dia hanya kenal dengan neneknya dan Hinamori. Tak seorang pun di Rukongai mau dekat dengannya. Begitu pun saat di sekolah shinigami… Dia selalu hanya bersama Kusaka… Dan sekarang… Dia tak sendiri lagi!

Ada Matsumoto, wakil kapten yang selalu setia padanya… Ukitake yang selalu peduli padanya… Para kapten lainnya yang juga peduli dan percaya padanya… Juga Ichigo… Bahkan di Indonesia ini…

Ada Lastri, Andre, Reno, dan masih banyak lagi…

_Astaga! Betapa naifnya diriku! Kupikir aku tak punya teman… Tapi, ternyata…_

Hitsugaya segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan ke ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah sudah ada Renji yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi kepala di bawah, kaki di atas. Byakuya (yang entah sejak kapan udah turun ke ruang tengah) tidur dengan posisi kepala tepar di atas meja. Ichigo tidur di sofa dengan nyamannya. TV yang menyiarkan pertandingan sepakbola masih menyala.

Hitsugaya melirik jam. Sudah jam 23.35… Hitsugaya tersenyum lembut lalu pergi mengambil 3 lembar selimut dari kamar. Di selimutinya 3 cowok yang tertidur di ruang tengah itu.

" Happy valentine ya… teman-teman… Maaf, aku sudah ngerepotin kalian……," bisik Hitsugaya sambil memandangi 3 sahabatnya yang tertidur itu.

" Tidak, kamilah yang merepotkanmu…," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum lemah.

" Ku, Kurosaki?! Mmm, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu…," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

" Nggak, kok…," Ichigo mengelus pipi Hitsugaya." By the way, kenapa elo nangis? Siapa yang nyakiti elo?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya jadi blushing.

" Mmm, anu… Nggak, kok… Tadi, nggggg… Cuman kelilipan!" jawab Hitsugaya panik.

Ichigo tersenyum dan berkata…

" Kamu manis kalo pas blushing kayak gini…,"

" …………………!!!!" muka Hitsugaya udah kayak rambutnya Renji. (kyaaa~!! IchiHitsu~!! –dibantai fans IchiRuki) "G, gue nggak manis! Gu, gue kan cowok!" bantahnya.

" Oya? Tapi, gue pikir elo emang manis…,"

Hitsugaya menunduk malu.

" Ah, mmm… Anu… Kurosaki… Te, terima kasih…," di peluknya boneka teddy pemberian Ichigo sambil tersenyum malu." A, aku suka, kok!"

" Hmm, yah… Sama-sama… Kita kan teman! Ya, nggak?"

" Elo, eh, kalian…… yakin mau nerima gue sebagai teman…???"

Ichigo menghela nafas sebentar dan tersenyum. Kepala Ichigo maju ke depan. Mendekati wajah Hitsugaya.

" E, eeh…??" Hitsugaya makin merah pas muka Ichigo hanya beberapa cm darinya." Ku, Kurosaki…???"

Dan…

**CUP~!!**

Ichigo mengecup kening Hitsugaya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang lalu memeluknya. Hitsugaya yang nggak pernah mendapat hal seperti itu merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya… ada juga orang-orang yang mau menyayanginya…

" Ya, kami sangat yakin…," bisik Ichigo di telinga Hitsugaya." Kami benar-benar yakin untuk menerimamu sebagai teman kami… You're the best…,"

Air mata Hitsugaya mengalir kembali. Tak dia sangka bahwa menyenangkan sekali kalau ada seseorang yang menyayanginya dan mengharapkan keberadaannya.

" Terima kasih… terima kasih…," Hitsugaya mengeratkan pelukannya. Dibiarkannya air mata kebahagiaan terus mengalir." Ku, ku pikir… aku… a, aku tak akan punya teman… So, soalnya… du, dulu…,"

Ichigo mengecup kening Hitsugaya kembali.

" Bodoh…," bisiknya." Mana ada orang yang bisa hidup tanpa teman? Lagi pula, hanya orang bodoh yang menilai orang melalui fisiknya saja…,"

" ……………," Hitsugaya kehabisan kata-kata.

" Lebih penting lagi… Ayo, tidur! Sudah malam!" kata Ichigo yang lalu menguap lebar. Ketika di lirik, Hitsugaya sudah tidur di pelukannya.

" Mmmm…," Hitsugaya menggeliat di dada Ichigo. Badannya melingkar seperti kucing.

" Dasar…," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. Di selimutinya tubuh mungil Hitsugaya yang tidur di atasnya seperti kucing. Ichigo mengecup pipi Hitsugaya.

" Good night, my yuki-hime…," bisik Ichigo yang lalu tertidur.

**

* * *

**

**Ke esokan harinya, pukul 7 pagi,**

4 cowok yang tertidur di sofa itu masih lelap. Mereka tertidur dengan posisi yang… emmm… cukup mencurigakan tapi sangat menyentuh… Hitsugaya tidur di sofa dengan nyenyaknya sambil memeluk kepala Ichigo di dadanya. Sedang Ichigo sendiri tidur sambil memeluk pinggang Hitsugaya. Renji tidur dengan posisi tangan memeluk kepala Hitsugaya dan kaki menendang kepala Byakuya. Dan Byakuya, dia tidur dengan memeluk kaki Hitsugaya…… Hmm, bener-bener posisi yang ekstrim untuk tidur… Boleh juga kalo kapan-kapan author gambar posisi mereka itu… Trus, kalo hasilnya bagus, di kirim ke deviantart… Kyaaa~!! Please wait~!!

Untungnya, sih, hari itu hari Minggu……

Tapi, ini yang bahaya…

Ternyata Hitsugaya yang bangun duluan pagi itu!

" Nggggggg……," Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia kembali memeluk kepala Ichigo yang dia kira boneka. Tapi, begitu tahu kalo bonekanya sudah tergeletak jauh di samping sofa…

" Lho…?? Terus yang gue peluk ini… apaan………???" Hitsugaya melihat benda yang dari tadi dia peluk itu.

Dan benda itu adalah…

**KEPALA ORANGE-NYA ICHIGO~!!**

Hitsugaya merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak pas Ichigo menggeliat dengan nyamannya di dadanya dan mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya.

**Countdown~!!**

3…

2…

1…

" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya sambil melempar kepala Ichigo ke sembarang arah.

Tak lupa juga dia menonjok wajah Renji sekuat tenaga dan menendang Byakuya.

" **UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!"** rintih 3 cowok apes itu berbarengan.

" What the hell?!" jerit Renji sambil ngelus pipinya yang bonyok.

" Ada apa, neh?!!" tanya Ichigo yang kepalanya baru aja berpelukan sama tembok.

" Doushita?!!" (mm, ni bener nggak ya kata-katanya…??) tanya Byakuya.

Begitu ngelihat wajah Hitsugaya yang udah merah menyala, mereka langsung nyadar apa yang terjadi.

" Oooh… Ya, sorry, deh… Orang kita kagak sengaja, kok!" kata Ichigo.

" Gomenasai, Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Renji.

" ……………………………," silent mode Byakuya **'ON'**.

Tapi Hitsugaya malah……

tersenyum manis…

" Nggak apa-apa… Kemarin… terima kasih… ya…," ucap Hitsugaya tulus sambil mengecup pipi mereka ber-3.

Renji langsung semaput. Byakuya tetep cool walau dalem ati dia udah mau tepar. Ichigo blushing. Hitsugaya tetep tersenyum," udah ya… aku bikinin sarapan dulu! Hari ini, gue bikinin ramen special! Mau ramen apa?"

" Gue seafood ramen!" kata Renji.

" Mmm, ramen pedas!" so pasti ini Byakuya yang ngomong…

" Gue ramen cumi-cumi aja, deh…," kata Ichigo.

" Kami… **MISO RAMEN!!**" sorak sosok di balik jendela yang dari tadi bersembunyi dan mengintip. 4 cowok itu langsung terlonjak mengetahui siapa tamu tak di undang itu.

" **Matsumoto?!"** jerit Hitsugaya.

" **RUKIA?!!"** jerit Byakuya, Renji, dan Ichigo.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!! Taichou pas tidur tadi lucuuuuuuuu, deh~!!" kata Matsumoto sambil njerit-njerit. Di tangannya ada kamera.

" Hah?!! Jangan-jangan elo memotret kami pas tidur tadi?!!" jerit Hitsugaya, Renji, Byakuya, dan Ichigo.

" Of course~!!" jawab Matsumoto jujur." Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!! Nggak sabar, nih… Pengen gue jual di eBay ni foto! Bye bye!!" kabur.

" **MATSUMOTO~!!!!!! KURANG AJAR~!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Hitsugaya segera mengejarnya dengan muka merah. Rukia menatapnya dengan penuh dendam. _Kurang ajar! Dia sudah berani memeluk Ichigo-ku! Hiiih~!! Rasanya pengen gue cincang, deh, dia! Tapi nggak berani… Dia kan kapten! Guenya yang mati, donk!!_

" Eh… Renji, Nii-sama, dan Ichigo… Mmm, ini cokelat dariku… Maaf, telat…," kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan 3 batang cokelat. Punya Byakuya rasa mint, Renji cokelat susu, dan Ichigo cokelat dengan kacang mente.

" Lho? Buat Toshiro mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil membuka bungkus cokelatnya. Laper, neeeh…

" Eh?! Mmm, sebentar… Waduh, kayaknya ketinggalan!" kata Rukia sambil pura-pura panik. Dia emang sengaja nggak ngebikin cokelat buat Hitsugaya. Dia kan musuh besarnya dalam memperebutkan Ichigo?

Hitsugaya yang udah capek ngejar Matsumoto kembali bergabung ke teman-temannya itu." Ah, nggak apa-apa… Aku nggak butuh cokelat! Ok, aku buatin sarapan ya?" kata Hitsugaya sambil memeluk boneka teddy pemberian Ichigo.

" Ah, biar aku bantu, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia mengikuti Hitsugaya masuk dapur.

" Nggak usah… Aku ingin bikin sendiri… sebagai rasa terima kasihku…,"

Rukia lalu menyadari akan kehadiran boneka yang sedang dipeluk erat Hitsugaya itu.

" Mmm, Hitsugaya-taichou… Itu boneka dari mana?" Rukia berharap jawabannya adalah……………… dari tong sampah…

" O, ooh… I, ini dari Kurosaki…," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyiapkan mangkok untuk ramen dengan muka merah. Dia ingat benar kejadian semalam.

Rukia langsung membeku.

Kemarin dia juga dapat kado dari Ichigo. Tapi, hadiahnya hanya boneka chappie yang kecil. Sedang Hitsugaya… Dia malah dapat boneka teddy yang sangat lucu dan cukup gede sehingga enak di peluk.

Ooooh… Hati Rukia hancuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur… (-author di buang ke sumur sama fans IchiRuki-).

" Oh iya, Rukia-san… Aku kemarin nemuin sesuatu di hutan belakang rumah…," kata Hitsugaya sambil menggeledah rak besar yang ada di dapur." Nih…," Hitsugaya memberikan sebuah kardus.

" Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Rukia heran.

" Buka saja!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyiapkan ramen. Rukia membuka kardus itu dan…

" **ASTAGA~!! KAWAII~!!!"**

Ternyata isi kardus itu adalah seekor kelinci! Kelinci putih yang sangaaaaaaaat lucu dan menggemaskan. Rukia segera menggendong kelinci itu.

" Arigato, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

" Ya, sama-sama… Kebetulan aku menemukannya di hutan! Sebenarnya ingin kurawat, tapi aku nggak punya waktu! Jadi lebih baik ku berikan ke Rukia-san saja… Rukia-san suka kelinci kan?" terang Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum manis.

" Iyaaaaaaaaaa~!! Aku suka sekali! Sekali lagi terima kasih!!"

" Ngomong-ngomong mau diberi nama siapa?" tanya Renji sambil nunjuk kelinci putih itu.

Rukia berpikir keras.

" Mmm," Rukia memperhatikan kelinci putih yang mulai mengendus-ngendusi tangannya itu." Karena warnanya putih… Tentu aja dia ku namain 'Shiro'!"

" Kawaii~!! Lucunya~!!" Matsumoto yang baru aja masuk dapur ikutan mengelus-elus kelinci putih itu." Boleh ku gendong?"

" Nih…," Rukia menyerahkan Shiro si Kelinci ke Matsumoto. Entah mengapa, Shiro mengamuk dan… mengencingi Matsumoto.

" Noooooooo~!! Ini kan baju paporit gueeeeeeeeee~!!! Taichou~!! Help!!!" jerit Matsumoto histeris.

" Ogah, ah…," jawab Hitsugaya cool sambil membagikan mangkok-mangkok ramen itu ke pemiliknya.

" Taichooooooooooooou~~~!!! You're so mean!!" kata Matsumoto memelas.

" Iya, iya…," Hitsugaya akhirnya mendekati Matsumoto dan menggendong Shiro.

Mungkin si kelinci itu merasa bertemu dengan sejenisnya, dia menggeliat dan tidur dengan nyaman di gendongan Hitsugaya. Padahal, dia nggak nurut sama sekali dengan Matsumoto! Kalau Rukia, sih, dia masih rada nurut.

Jadi, dengan terpaksa Hitsugaya makan sambil membiarkan si kelinci tidur di pangkuannya.

" Oh, iya… Ngomong-ngomong… kita jadi, nggak, ngebagiin cokelat-cokelat ini ke Panti Asuhan?" tanya Byakuya sambil menyuap ramen extra pedasnya.

" Mmm…," Hitsugaya menyeruput kuah ramennya sebentar." Ya jadi, donk!"

" Kalo jadi, aku sudah bikin janji sama Panti Asuhan Dwi Bhakti… Kita ke sana jam 10 ya?" kata Byakuya.

**" SIP, DAH!!"** sahut 3 cowok itu sambil ngacungin jempol. Narsis abis…

" Ikutan, donk!" pinta Matsumoto yang udah ganti baju.

" Mana muat mobilnya?!" bantah Renji." Mobil kita kan sedan! Bukan truk yang bisa muat banyak orang!"

" Ya udah… Kalo gitu, Renji ma Rangiku-san jalan kaki aja…," usul Ichigo yang lalu menyeruput kuah ramen terakhirnya.

**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!"** jerit Matsumoto dan Renji.

" Hueeeeeeeeeeee~!! Taichou~!! Pacarmu jahat banget, sih!!" rengek Matsumoto ke taichou imut kesayangannya itu.

" Diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam~!! Dan Kurosaki tu bukan pacarku tauuuuuuuuu~!!!" protes Hitsugaya dengan muka merah." Kita kan cuman teman!"

" Hayoooooo~!!!" goda Renji jahil.

" Teman apa teman, niiih…???" Byakuya ikut-ikutan menggoda 2 cowok yang mukanya udah kayak tomat itu. Rukia dalam hati sudah sangat marah besar. Dia menggenggam sumpitnya sampai patah jadi 2…

" Mmm, Rukia-san?" Hitsugaya heran dengan tingkah Rukia yang begitu… wow… menakutkan…

" Eh? Iya?!!" Rukia langsung panik.

" Cie, ciee… yang cemburu, nih, yeee…," goda Matsumoto. Rukia memerah. Kini ganti Renji yang patah hati.

" Sudahlah, ayo cepat makan lalu mandi!" kata Byakuya." Ntar gue ajak ke bioskop, deh!"

Mendengar kata 'bioskop', Renji kembali jadi semangat. Segera dia gilas ramennya.

" Oke, ayuuuuuuuuk~!!" kata Hitsugaya yang lalu pelan-pelan menghabiskan ramennya selagi hangat. Tak lupa dia makan sambil terus mengelus Shiro.

" Lha, trus… Gue naik apaan ke sana? Katanya udah nggak muat! Pokoknya, aku nggak mau jalan kaki!!" kata Matsumoto.

" Iya! Iya!! Masa' kita jalan kaki?!!" protes Renji juga.

Byakuya, Rukia, Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo berpandangan. Lalu dengan bersaman berkata," naik di atap aja elo berdua…,"

" **TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

**= THE END =**

**

* * *

  
**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Selesaiiiiiii~!! Huuuf… Sorry, ya, buat para readers-ku yang setia karena udah nggak nongol selama 2 minggu… Hehehehehe… Ada masalah modem di rumah!"

Fans IchiRuki: (bawa golok) "KENAPA JADI ICHIHITSU?!! HAAAAH?!!!! KITA NGGAK TERIMA!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (sweat drop) "Mmm, calm down, guys… Kita bisa bicara baik-baik… Ehehehehehe……,"

Hi-chan:" IchiHitsu, nih, yeee… Eh, kapan-kapan munculin Gin sama Hichigo, donk!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hi-chan… Seleramu tu aneh banget, sih?!! Dulu elo demen Orochimaru! Sekarang Gin! Trus Hichigo! Besok apa lagi?!! **BUTO IJO?!!**"

Hi-chan:" Ufufufufufu…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok, selagi gue mau kabur dari amukan fans IchiRuki… Silakan lanjut baca chapter bonusku yaaaaaaaaa~!! Byeeeeeeeee~!!!" (kabur)

Fans IchiRuki:**" TANGKAP DIAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!"**


End file.
